ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Shinki
Appearance Andre has white hair that she bleached when she was sixteen that's short in the back, giving it a long duckbutt look. She stands at 5'4 and weighs around one-hundred-thirty-nine pounds, her chest of a D adding to that. Andre lost her left forearm when she was seventeen and has a tattoo of a green dragon on her upper right arm for "good luck." She also always has five earrings in her left ear, and four in her right. Andre tends to wear a shirt that is several sizes too big so that she is able to hang the collar off of her left shoulder. She usually almost always has a rainbow opera glove that she's cut the fingers off of on her right arm, along with several black banded bracelets, which altogether go fine with her pale blue eyes. She always has three studs in her right ear, four in her left. She tends to wear a rainbow colored feather as an earring in her right ear, and a black hoop in her left. She has a large X shaped scar on her back from a fight in the war, reaching from the tops of her shoulders to her lower back. Personality Andre tends to be snarky at times and always has a sarcastic remark to something. She is always willing to help out her friends and cheer them up however she can. She will often make fun of herself and make disgusted remarks on her outfit or anything she can of her's to get someone to get their mind off of whatever is making them upset. If that fails, she will resort to comforting them like she should have when she first realized what was wrong. Normally Andre is rather care-free and bubbly, always smiling at people. When Andre is alone, she loves to tinker with things and cause trouble. She'll take things apart (which is harder for her now that she's missing an arm) and put them partially back together. History Andrea was born to two loving parents, though her mother was very protective of her, and this made Andrea somewhat annoyed sometimes. Her father cared for her and practically spoiled her, letting her do whatever she wanted. When Andrea was seventeen, she ran away from home to escape the love her parents wouldn't stop giving her. She lived on the streets for about six to seven months. Andre made it her life to hide from gangs and mostly people. She took up a job as a newspaper reporter that gathered information off the streets when she heard of a war going on. She gave up her job and ran to join in and help because she felt she was just wasting her life anyway - so why not do some good? Though this only ended her up losing half of her left arm due to it being shot so badly it needed amputation. She wasn't proud of this, and now lives with her mistake. She ran from the war after her arm was amputated and managed to find the OCRP dorms.